A Party With A Twist?
by HeyIt'sME2610
Summary: Condor Studios is holding the annual show get together party. Sonny is deciding what to wear, and when Chad walks in, all hell is let loose. Dedicated to IloveMEandonlyME0721. Thanks for the idea! Now a series of NON RELATED M RATED ONE-SHOTS! R&R Please
1. A Party With A Twist

**A Party With A Twist?**

**Summary: ****Condor Studios is holding the annual show get together party. Sonny is deciding what to wear, and when Chad walks in, all hell is let loose. Dedicated to **_**IloveMEandonlyME0721. **_**Thanks for the idea! **

**If you haven't read her stories...CHECK 'EM OUT!**

**Disclaimer:**** I never have done, and I never will own SWAC or Greys Anatomy! REVIEW!**

**NPOV**

Sonny was quite happily sitting on the leopard print couch, filing her nails in Tawni and her own dressing room. She had almost finished her last nail before she painted them. Once she had finished she held her hands out in front of her and examined them. Sonny smiled at her handiwork and unfolded her legs from under her and walked in her fluffy cow slippers towards her dressing table. Sonny washed her eyes over the vast array of nail varnish and selected a bright turquoise colour. She went back over to the couch and made herself comfortable; she then proceeded to paint each and every nail with extreme care and precision.

After Sonny had painted her nails she painted her toes in a slightly darker version of the one she had used for her finger nails. She started to watch an episode of _Greys Anatomy _whilst she waited for her nails to dry completely. In the meantime Tawni had marched her way in and fumbled her way around the room trying to fine the perfect dress for the Condor Studios party that was being held later tonight.

"Hey, Son, have you seen my pink dress?" Sonny's best friend of 2 years asked her.

"Yeah, it was hanging up in my wardrobe." Sonny answered absentmindedly.

"Why is it in there?" Tawni half screamed.

"Because you let me borrow it for my date with Tom, and I never gave it back."

"Oh, well is it clean?" Tawni asked.

"Who do you think I am? Yes, I washed it." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Well aren't you the happiest thing." Tawni said in an equally sarcastic tone.

"Yes, so who are you going with?" The brunette asked.

"Mark." Tawni said.

"He's one of the new guys on Mack Falls!" Sonny said in a shocked voice. She had twiddled around on the sofa and was resting on her knees and had her folded arms on the back of the chair.

"Your point is?" The blonde asked as she stripped down to her underwear. Sonny looked over in another direction, she had seen Tawni like this numerous times before but she wanted to give her some privacy.

"Just he's the rival." Sonny told her.

"You like Chad."

"I do not." Sonny argued.

"I think you do! Could you zip my dress up?"

"I don't. What's the magic word?" Sonny asked.

"Abracadabra!" Tawni smiled cheekily.

"Oh ha ha. Come here." Tawni walked over to Sonny in the pale pink dress that came to just above her knees, it was nipped in at the waist and showed off all her curves. Tawni span around and Sonny quickly zipped the dress up.

"Thanks Sonny." Tawni said gratefully. Sonny smiled in acknowlgement and went to find Tawni her shoes that she would need very soon.

"Here you go." Sonny handed Tawni the off white heeled shoes and went to sit back down on the sofa.

"Thanks, so who are you going with?" Tawni asked.

"No-one." Sonny said quietly.

"Oh, Sonny, hey do you want to go with Mark and me?" The blonde asked.

"That would be nice thanks Tawn." Sonny smiled and watched as the readymade up Tawni strutted from the room. Sonny got up again and went to get the dress she was going to wear out of her wardrobe. Tawni and she had gone shopping for it as soon as they found out the date for the party, they had gone through a ton of dresses and Tawni had chosen this one for the brunette comedy star.

Sonny went to the back of the dressing room and started to get undressed; she pulled down her cropped jeans and crossed her arms to pull off her top. She let them fall to the floor and stepped out of them, Sonny then bent down to pick them up.

"Nice arse." Sonny shot up and tried to hide herself under the rolled up material.

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed.

"That's my name." Chad popped his collar and ran his eyes up and down the body that belonged to Sonny Monroe.

"Chad! Do you ever knock?" Sonny yelled at the blonde haired jerk in front of her.

"Nope, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't need to." Chad said smartly.

"Yes, I know, now would you like to scram?" Sonny said still clothing the clothing around her breasts and her groin.

"Not until you say the nice word." Chad said in a sweet tone.

"Chad! I'm trying to get dressed I can't with you here!" She whisper yelled.

"Well, I'm not stopping you now. Am I?" Chad asked her.

"Yes you are!" Sonny argued.

"How am I?"

"You're watching me."

"So?" Chad smirked.

"I want to get dressed without you watching me."

"Oh, do you now?" Chad teased, he took a step forwards closer to the almost naked star in front of him.

"Y...Yes." Sonny stuttered. Chad raised an eyebrow as he got closer to her. He was now standing right in front of her with about half a foot between their bodies. Chad could hear Sonny's sharp intake of breath as he traced her face with his index finger. Chad chuckled and got even closer to Sonny.

"Ch...C...Chad what are you d...doing?" Sonny asked shakily.

"Oh, nothing." He teased again.

"Chad, stop, it's disturbing me." Sonny told him. She thought that she saw hurt flash through his icy blue eyes but if there was any, all too soon it was gone. Chad ignored her request and stepped even closer to Sonny. She however, did not like the proximity of this and stepped backwards. Chad followed her steps and Sonny soon found herself being pressed up against the wall. She gasped as the cool plaster made contact with her skin. It was then that she realised she had no escape route for Chad had put one of her hands on her waist and was moving it up and down, from her knee all the way up the curve of her breasts. She moaned slightly at the contact and closed her eyes.

"Do you like that Sonny?" Chad asked seductively as his other finger traced the outline of her perfect plump lips. Sonny nodded slightly until she felt Chad's warm breath on her lips. She was so close, it was now or never. She slowly tilted her head up and her lips met Chad's. Chad responded by moving his lips softly against hers. He put both of his hands on her hips and held her flush against his. Sonny deepened the kiss and dropped the clothes that were previously hiding her body from Chad.

Sonny moaned into the kiss as Chad swiped his tongue along the bottom lip. Sonny tangled her hands in Chad's hair and pulled him closer. Sonny was the first to pull away as she needed to breathe, Chad's lips wondered down to her neck and he sucked gently on the sweet, soft flesh. Sonny unknotted her hands from Chad's thick hair and clumsily unbuttoned his blue shirt. She attached her lips to Chad's again and ran her hands up and down his rock hard, toned chest. Chad's right hands made its way slowly up to her bra clasp. Chad undid it in one quick motion and wondered when she didn't freeze when he did so. Did she want this as much as he did? No. She couldn't, could she?

It was Chad that broke the kiss this time, Sonny strategically chose this time to slide her way down to the floor. She crouched on the floor and was eye level with the obvious bulge in Chad's trousers. She smirked before running her hands over it, she heard Chad let out a small moan at the pleasure she was causing him. Chad had his hands outstretched in front of him, flat against the wall, supporting himself.

Sonny again ran her hand over Chad's bulge, tantalizingly slowly and when she reached the belt buckle she undid it, shortly followed by the button and zip. Sonny pulled the material down Chad's legs and looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his moth was slightly parted.

Sonny moved her hands up and down Chad's legs and gripped the edges of his boxers. She pulled them down so they were in a pile around Chad's ankles along with his trousers. She looked back up and was face to face with Chad Dylan Coopers cock. She smiled a little and started to play with it, she looked over it as if it were something she had never seen before. She grasped the base and blew gently on the head. Sonny felt it harden and throb in her hand as she trailed kisses all over it. She could here Chad's breathing getting a little faster and slowly decreased the amount of kisses she was giving it. Once she had finished she moved her hand up and down the object what was wrapped in her fist. She heard Chad take in another breath as her hand started to move faster and faster.

"Sonny." Chad moaned quietly as Sonny put the end of Chad's cock in her mouth, she sucked gently and Chad let out another growl and bucked his hips causing him to go further into the warmth of Sonny's mouth. Chad's hand moved to Sonny's head when he gripped onto her brown wavy hair; he helped her move her head as it bobbed up and down on him.

"So-nn-nny." Chad groaned. Sonny smiled again at the pleasure she was providing him and sucked harder on him.

"Sonny!" Chad moaned louder, he was close and Sonny could tell. She pulled Chad's dick from her mother making a popping sound as she did so. She slinked her way back up to Chad.

"So-" She cut off his whining with a kiss. She pushed Chad backwards against the opposite wall, they slid down into a heap in the cream carpeted floor, and Chad now pushed Sonny onto the floor. He hovered over hand and pushed his tounge into her small mouth, they danced together until Sonny needed yet more air. It was Chad's turn now. He brushed his hands over Sonny's chest, taking the bra off with him. He followed with kisses. He reached her left breast and took the nipple in his mouth; he nibbled and sucked on it as Sonny whimpered out in pleasure.

"Chad, don't stop!" She begged huskily.

"I won't, baby." Chad answered as he swapped breasts. His free hand that wasn't tied up in Sonny's hair was free to wander. And wander it did. It reached the band of Sonny's lacy pants that was obstructing his view from all of her; he went under the thin material and spread his hand out over her. She was drenched underneath him. Chad found her clit and with his middle finger massaged it slowly in a circular motion. Sonny cried out in pure pleasure and forced her lips back onto Chad's. She kissed him forcefully and gasped when one of Chad's fingers entered her. He started to pump in and out of her and Sonny bucked her hips up. Chad knelt up and shrugged his shirt off and shuffled out of the jeans with were still around his ankles. He scooted backwards washing his eyes over Sonny's almost naked body. Her chocolate brown eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly, she was breathing deeply and every now and then letting out a soft moan as Chad's fingers moved around within her.

He lifted his legs over Sonny's and lowered his mouth onto her; he pushed another finger into her and pumped faster. His mouth closed around her as his tongue tasted her. Sonny again bucked her hip up frantically trying to find something to grab onto. She found that putting her hands behind her and gripping onto the step was her best bet as Chad got faster. She felt him pull off her lacy underwear with his teeth and she moaned again.

"More, Chad, more." She begged the blonde star.

"Are you sure?" He replied with uncertainty.

"Yes." Sonny breathed. Chad pulled his fingers out of Sonny and lined up.

"It might hurt." Chad warned.

Sonny ignored him and Chad pushed deep into her, feeling her warmth and tightness around him made him feel so good. He could stay like this forever. However, he knew he couldn't.

"Chaaad." Sonny cried as he went into her again, he pulled back out equally as slowly and then back in, picking up his pace, his breathing matching Sonny's.

"Faster." Sonny ordered, Chad obeyed and got faster with every pump. Soon then were screaming each other's names as the pleasure rippled through them. Sonny rolled them over and was now sitting on Chad. She lifted herself and ploughed her way back down onto his hardness.

"Chaaaad! I'm so close. Keep going." Sonny moaned.

"So am I." Chad yelled and before they knew it Chad had exploded into her and Sonny jiggling about riding out her orgasm. When Sonny had finished, she collapsed onto Chad's sweaty, sculpted chest. Breathing deeply she inhaled the scent and lifted herself off him.

"Not bad for a virgin." Chad noted slightly out of breath still.

"I'm not a virgin Chad."

"What?" Chad yelled shocked.

"Crap! We missed the party." Sonny whined.

"Well, there's another party here." Chad smirked at the naked brunette that was lying on him again.

"Well..." Sonny giggled and attached their lips again.

**So... You like? REviEW and TELL ME! PLEASE, was it steamy enough? I found this one quiet easy to write because it's not in a POV so... lol **

**Love, HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	2. A Night Alone

**A Night Alone**

**Summary: ****Was a one-shot, but is not a series of M rated one-shots, but it will only be updated when inspiration hits, so... yep... Some will be shorter than others, but hey, you still get a story eh? (THEY ARE NOT RELATED IN ANY WAY!)**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, I owneth nothing...**

**NPOV**

The thin white door with the golden handle was thrown open as the two stars stumbled in. They were wrapped up in each other's kisses and one of them slammed the door behind them. Her small terracotta coloured dress was unzipped at the back and slipped down her thin body. He pushed her up against the wall and she gasped as the cool bricks made contact with her back. She wrapped her arms up slowly around his neck and pulled their bodies closer together.

They both moaned simultaneously at the contact of her bare chest against his thin white shirt. She pulled away from the kiss for a second and felt his lips attached to her neck. They moved around and down over her chest, earning moans from her as her traced her nipples with his tongue. He bit down on them gently and she hissed. Her head tilted back against the wall and her hands were spread out over it, supporting herself. His hands travelled their way up the curve of her leg and grabbed the top of the orange dress and pulled it down further. His tongue still flicked over the soft, smooth flesh of her body as he got lower.

The dressed was pulled down again so that now it was around her ankles; her feet that were bent into awkward shapes in her black stiletto shoes wobbled a little. She felt him spread her long legs slightly, giving him better access. He looped his fingers in her black lacy pants and pulled them down an inch. His tongue trailed down after it and gradually and at the same time the lacy pants were pulled down, soon they were in a heap around her ankles along with her dress. He moved his fingers and spread her open a little. He pushed one of his fingers into her and sucked on her at the same time. He moved his finger around inside of her and her legs snapped shut.

His wrist was caught between the flesh of her thighs and couldn't move his finger in and out of her. So, instead, he used a 'come here' motion she wobbled a little more and felt weak in the knees, her legs came open she fell in a heap on the floor along with the clothes. With his finger still inside of her he took the opportunity to force another one into her. His index finger slowly slipped in next to his middle finger and he continued to pump them in and out.

She withered around on the carpeted floor and gripped what she could in her hands. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as pleasure rippled all over her body. Her eyes opened and she breathed deeply, still trying to move around on his fingers. She circled her hips and felt as he forced a third finger into her. He put them in a triangle shape within her and rubbed her outside with his thumb. She moaned again as he got faster and faster, she moved her right hand and gripped onto his hair, she thrusted her hips up and groaned.

She grabbed his hand with her left and tried to push more of him into her, she panted as he continued to push his fingers into her. She gasped again as the pleasurable feeling swamped her body. He pulled his fingers out of her and crawled over her, planting a kiss onto her lips he rubbed his fingers all over her chest. She reached up and undid the buttons on his shirt, undoing them she flung it across the room. She rubbed her hands all over his rock hard chest, he groaned against her lips as she moved her hands down to the buckle on his jeans. She undid them in one swift movement and pulled him out of his boxers.

Without warning she moved her hand up and down the length of him, making him harder, his body tensed against his and felt excitement rush through his body. The feeling of her moving her hand up and down him ran him into overdrive as her held her small body flush against his. She moved him so that the head was touching her entrance ever so softly. She left the rest up to him, and in one quick fluid motion he pushed into her.

She tightened around him as the heat of the two stars came into contact within her body. He pulled out of her and lifted his lips from her, so that he could see the expressions on her face. He thrusted his hips back into hers and felt her again tighten around him. He repeated his actions again and watched at the pleasure caused her face to turn and change into many different expressions. He traced her lips with his finger and kissed her again.

He pulled himself back out and then again, back in. Gaining speed each and every time, the two stars were moving in sync and crashing into each other. She flipped them so that she was now sitting on top of him. She outstretched her hands on his bare chest and moved up and down on him. The slapping sound that came from the bodies as they moved together echoed around the room they were in and got louder the more she ploughed onto him.

Her breathing got louder and every now and then letting out a small scream. His groans also got louder as the pressure built up inside the two of them until eventually, the burning feeling washed over their bodies. She collapsed in a heap on his body, breathing in his intoxicating scent. His hand went up to her hair and stroked it all over her back. Their eyes closed as he pulled out of her, and the two feel to sleep together.

**Well, that was certainly different to how I normally write, so did you like it? Once again, this will be a series of non related M rated one-shots. Feel free to give me any ideas, I will use them all, and the more you give, the more I will A: use and B: update! **

**And I'll let your imaginations wonder as to who were together just then! **

**So, review and I will update either, when you lot give me ideas, or I get one of my own.**

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you like it! **

**Love, HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	3. Apartment

**Apartment**

**Summary:**** Chad catching Sonny in an awkward situation, what will she do? **

**M for themes. Again!**

**NPOV, again I liked writing in this, REVIEW PLEASE! And this is kinda awkward to write, so yeah... you can read now. **

**So this is for **__ **and **_**anonymous**_** probably not how you wanted it, but hey, you got a story. (It's a mix of both of your ideas, thank you) **

That was it, he had to get her back; he just had to, but how? Chad sat down on the sofa in his dressing room and formulated a plan. He could make her his slave for a week? No, that was unfair for Sonny; he could get the paparazzi on her case? Nope, again Chad was totally stuck for ideas.

His eyes closed slowly and he fell to sleep. In his dream he came up with what he would call: a fantastic plan.

He awoke with a start and started to get his plan ready. Chad pulled on a pink wig, brown contacts and got dressed in the most brightly coloured stuff he owned. Bright green trousers, a yellow long sleeved shirt, bright pink trainers to match his hair and he was done.

Chad crept from his dressing room and ran to his car; he got in and drove as fast as he could, without breaking the speed limit to the mall. He got out and casually walked to the shop he was intending to go to. He looked around the shop and finally selected what he was going to buy.

He took it to the till as casually as he could, although he was dressed up in other clothes, he was still sure someone may recognise him. The man behind the till gave him a look and winked at him.

"Gonna have some fun when you get home?" He asked and raised a eyebrow. Chad put on the deepest voice he could muster and replied.

"There just a present."

"You must have a hot wife or girlfriend." The man shrugged and put the items in a bag.

"Thanks." Chad said in his deep voice and paid. He picked the bag up and rolled it up under his arms and quickly walked back to his car. He chucked the bag on the passenger seat and drove home.

He parked the car and took the bag and ran up to his room, he slammed the door behind him.

"Why am I slamming the door? I live by myself." Chad shook his head and pulled off the wig and clothes and put on a pair of sweats and a white simple t-shirt.

He proceeded to tip the contents out of the bag and wrapped it up in paper. He shoved it all in a box and put Sonny's address on the front. He then got back in his car and took it Sonny's. At 2am in the morning.

He set the package on the floor outside Sonny's apartment and left. He got home and fell to sleep on the sofa.

Sonny woke up nice and early the next morning and put her silk dressing gown on. She went to the door and opened it, she almost tripped over the box that Chad had left the night before. She picked it up and took it inside, she set it down on the table and opened the box.

She gasped at what she saw and took the two items out of the box. She inspected them and wished she had never opened the door.

"Ding dong." Her door bell went, Sonny, still holding the two items went to the door and opened it.

"Mornin- CHAD!" Sonny screamed and dropped what she was holding.

"Sonny! Why are you holding a set of incredibly sexy lingerie and a vibrator?" Chad tried to hide his laughter.

"That is totally unfair! You can't take a picture of me holding that stuff! It came in the post this morning- Chad! It was you!" Sonny screamed.

"It was not." Chad argued.

"WAS! Chad! Why would you send me lingerie and a vibrator?" Sonny screamed again. "And then turn up in the morning and take a picture of me?"

"I...Erm...I... Sonny, I'm sorry." Chad settled for.

"Ugh." Sonny threw her hands up in the air and sat down on the sofa.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"What?" Sonny snarled.

"Can I come in?" He asked sweetly.

"A little." Sonny glared at Chad's reflection on the TV screen. She heard the door close and Chad's soft walking over to her. He sat down next to her. Sonny folded her arms and started crying.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked quietly.

"Just I'm upset that you would do that, and then take a picture of me." She sniffled.

"Sonny, I really am sorry, but you did the same to me, sort of," He mumbled. "So I thought I would do it back."

"Yeah, but did I turn up at your house with a camera?" Sonny asked.

"No." He said softly.

"So?" Sonny said breaking the awkward silence that had appeared between the two.

"Sonny." Chad scooted closer to the brunette that was now about an arm's length away from him. He looked into her eyes and before he knew what was happening, Sonny leaned forwards and captured his lips with her own.

Chad, in shock from the kiss, sat there. Just as Sonny was about to pull away he kissed back. His lips glided over hers slowly and at an even pace. Sonny wrapped her arms up around the back of Chad's head and moved closer towards him. She slowly pulled a naked leg up and sat on his lap.

Chad lent back into the soft green sofa and put his hands on Sonny's waist. Sonny broke from the kiss and looked Chad straight in the eyes. His face was written in shock and Sonny immediately regretted what she had just done.

She got off Chad quickly and re-fastened her robe that had come slightly lose. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," She trailed off and looked at her feet.

"Sonny, did I say I didn't like it?" Chad questioned her.

"No, but I shouldn't have just launched myself at you like that, I'm sorry."

"Sonny?" Chad asked slowly, "Why did you come onto me like that?"

"Because the stuff," she avoided saying the dredged words again, "Sort of got me, Chad!" She whined.

"Say it?" Chad challenged.

"I don't want to." Sonny argued.

"Go on." Chad begged.

"Turned on." She mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Chad asked again.

"Turned on." She said louder.

"I thought so." Chad smirked at her. "Shall I let you into a little secret?" Chad said.

"What?"

"When I saw you holding that stuff and in that incredibly short and sexy silk robe, it turned me on too." Chad confessed.

"Really?" She asked with a glint of hope.

"Erm, yeah." Chad said quietly.

"Oh, well." Sonny smiled and checked her nails.

"Sonny, are you a virgin?" Chad suddenly asked out of the blue.

"No." She mumbled again.

"Seriously?" Chad asked shocked again.

"Yeah." She answered ashamed.

"Well that makes one of us." Chad said.

"So wait, you're a virgin?" She asked. Chad nodded. "Really? I would have thought that you would have lost it ages ago." Sonny double checked the words in her head and then nodded.

"Well I haven't, I'm scared." He said.

"Whatever for?" She asked and went to sit back down on the sofa with him.

"I don't know why, I just am." Chad said.

"I was scared too, until I did actually pluck up enough courage to do it." She said.

"Who did you do it with?" Chad asked, feeling a little better.

"Jack, he was my boyfriend back in Wisconsin."

"How old were you?"

"17."

"Legal then." He smiled. **(So I don't know the legal age in America, but it's 16 in the UK) **

"Yeah."

"Wait, so that was about, Sonny! In the past week! It you your birthday was a week ago."

"I know, and I went back to Wisconsin for it." She said.

"So you and Jack are still seeing each other?" Chad asked confused.

"No, he was my boyfriend, and now we are friends with benefits."

"Right." Chad said trying to work out all of what Sonny had just said. "How long have you been friends with benefits?"

"Since we were fifteen," Sonny told him, once again feeling ashamed.

"Wait, Sonny I'm confused." Chad said with a lopsided expression.

"What about?" Sonny asked him.

"You've managed to get me really confused, I'll work it out, don't worry." He said.

There was a moment of silence before Sonny suddenly blurted out something.

"Chad, have sex with me." Chad whipped his head around and looked at her.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked her.

"No, I'm not, Chad." Sonny said to him.

"Oh, well I'm not so sure, Sonny."

"Chad, please?" She begged.

"Sonny, this isn't natural, you shouldn't be begging for sex, it makes you some sort of slut or something."

"I'm sorry, but like I said, I'm kinda turned on still." She hid her face and looked the other way.

Chad crawled up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder; she turned around to face him but was met with his lips on hers. She kissed him back forcefully and pushed him down on the sofa. Her hands went underneath his white T-shirt and rubbed all over his smooth chest.

Chad moaned at the feeling of Sonny rubbing her hands all over him, she flipped them so that he was now on top, Chad crashed back down onto her and his leg went between hers. It pressed up against her and she shuddered. Chad moved his hands from her hips and tugged gently on the silk tie around her waist. He pushed it over her skin and froze.

She was wearing absolutely nothing underneath the robe.

"Chad?" Sonny asked and pulled away from his frozen lips. "Are you alright?"

"You're not wearing anything." He stated.

"So?" She asked.

"Sonny, I've never seen a naked girl before."

"You've never watched porn?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" He asked.

"No, Jack did though. Don't answer a question with a question."

"No, no I haven't." Chad said.

"Oh," She looked down and saw her naked body held against Chad's. She sighed.

"Sonny, I want to do this." Chad told her.

"You do?"

"Yes." He said. Chad attached his lips against hers again. Sonny's hands reached for the bottom of his white shirt and she, with help from Chad, pulled it over his head. She shimmied out of the grey robe and Chad pushed down again. The skin on skin contact made Sonny moan again. Chad's body started getting hotter and he wasn't sure if he liked this feeling or not.

Sonny reached for the waistband on his sweats and put her hands inside them. She then realised that Chad wasn't wearing any underwear either. She fumbled around a little bit and found Chad's rock hard cock. He sucked in some air and tensed again against her lips as Sonny's hands moved up and down his length.

He let out a growl that he was trying to keep in his throat; he detached his lips from Sonny's and put his head in the crook of her neck. His hard breathing against her shoulder got faster as Sonny's hands moved faster. Chad involuntary bucked his hips a little and let out another moan.

"Do you like that?" Sonny asked. Chad didn't reply, he just squeezed his eyes shut and grunted.

Sonny moved her hands as fast as she could; her legs went up and with her feet, pulled down his sweats.

"Sonny." Chad growled again, his body tensed again, and another unfamiliar feeling came over his body. Again, involuntary Chad bucked his hips, when his body tensed again; he felt the most amazing sensation come over him as he exploded onto Sonny's chest. "Sonny." Chad breathed again and collapsed onto her.

"Wow." Sonny said.

"You can say that again."

"Wow." Sonny paused before talking again. "So that was a first for you then?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"And how was it?"

"Amazing?" Chad asked.

"Amazing? You sure?"

"Yes, it was amazing."

"Well, I've exceeded myself." Sonny smiled, she put her arms up around Chad's waist and hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Sonny, I love you." Chad said.

"I'm sorry?" Sonny asked.

"I said I love you, I have done for ages." He confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's my turn to let you into a little secret; I'm crazy about you too." She smiled.

"Really? What about Jack?"

"Friends for benefits." Sonny concluded.

"Oh, anyway." Chad lifted his head and captured Sonny's lips with his again. Sonny started to rock against him creating friction in both of their bodies. Chad detached their lips again and knelt up.

Sonny looked at him as he lined himself up against her entrance. He pushed deep into her and both of them moaned. Sonny closed her eyes and spread her hands out over her stomach. She moved one of them up so it grabbed her breast. She massaged it slowly as Chad started to move in and out of her slowly. Her breathing hitched in her throat as she circled her hips.

"Faster, Chad." She ordered. Chad looked at her and did as he was told. He moved his hips faster, thrusting in and out of her, feeling her walls around him. Chad leant forwards and placed a kiss on Sonny's forehead, he put his hands either side of her and moved faster and faster.

"Sonny." Chad groaned. Sonny bucked her hips up against Chad's and gasped. The friction between them was intense and Chad came inside her, Sonny kept moving around under him trying to reach her peak. Chad realised that she was not finished and when he was finished he moved inside of her again.

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed and dug her nails into his back; all the while breathing fast and deeply. Her breathing got slower and Chad pulled out of her.

"Wow." Chad said again. Sonny nodded and wiped her brow.

"Certainly was." She giggled and placed another, small sweet kiss on his lip. Her eyes closed and she feel off into a soft sleep.

**Again, as per usual, crappy ending. But I hope you lot liked it. It certainly turned out different to how I originally planned. But I'm happy with it, and it'll make me happier if you lot review! So please do.**

**And give me more ideas, please, the next one is role play, that I know, so...**

**REVIEW!**

**6 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!**

**Love, HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	4. 22nd Chapter – Remake

**22****nd**** Chapter – Remake **

**Summary:**** M rated version of 22nd chapter of Leaving it all Behind. **

**SPOV**

**This is a M rated version of the 22****nd**** chapter of **_**Leaving it all Behind **_**I know I said the next one would be role play, I changed my mind, that is the next one. **

**If you haven't read **_**Leaving it all Behind**_** Please do! **

I felt myself being lifted up bridal style and taken from the room. Chad skilfully opened our bedroom door and closed it with his feet. I moved around in his arms so that my legs were around his waist. Chad turned so that his back was to the bed and he sat down on it slowly.

Once he sat down I pulled my head away and looked into his eyes. I smiled at him and he fell backwards onto the bed. I straddled his waist and trailed my eyes up and down his chest, my finger running over it, tracing all the ups and downs, and the curves.

"Sonny?" Chad asked softly, his voice had hitched in his throat.

"Mmm?" I answered. Chad propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me again.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine now." I answered truthfully. I smiled down at him; he moved his arms so that he was no longer resting on his elbows, he put his hands gently on my hips. My fingers and hands were still tracing over his chest and his hands started reaching for the underneath of my pyjama top. He pulled it up slowly; I took my hands away from his chest so he could take my shirt off me. He threw it somewhere in the room and looked back at me.

"Why do you still have your bra on?" He smirked at me.

"I forgot to take it off?" I suggested.

"Mmm hmm." Chad smirked at me again. He took his finger and traced it slowly over the outline of my lips, my lips parted slightly and he slipped his finger into my mouth. His other hand had gone underneath my pyjama bottoms and his hand was spread out over my arse.

I moved my tongue around his finger slowly and bit down gently, he pulled his finger from my mouth and I leant down and attached our lips. He took the lead and his mouth opened slightly, mine followed, grazing over his slowly and gently. Caressing my lips his tongue flicked over my lips, I opened my mouth a little wider and his tongue slipped into my mouth, where it met my tongue. I moved mine over his slowly, whilst moving our lips in perfect sync.

His hand went up to the back of my bra where he unhooked it, I gasped as the cool air came into contact with them. Chad chuckled against my lips and rolled so I was under him, I giggled more and wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He broke away and looked me in the eyes.

"You want to do this?"

I nodded and felt my pyjama bottoms coming off and being thrown somewhere in the room.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Chad asked me as he moved his hands down my almost naked body. I looked up at the ceiling as Chad went for my right breast, I gasped as he kneaded it with his hand, sucking on my neck making me moan in response. I felt him chuckle against my neck and he moved his hand over to my left breast. Taking my right one in his mouth he rolled his tongue over my nipple, creating an aching feeling down where I craved his touch.

"Ch-Chad." I moaned, knotting my hands in his perfect blonde hair. I felt him smirk against my breast. He moved down my body, reaching the lace on my pants. He dipped his fingers either side of them and pulled them down slowly, exposing me to him.

He ran his index finger over the smooth skin. He looked back up to me with yet another smirk.

"Someone likes to keep themselves clean."

"Chad! Mood killer!" I told him as I sat up and pushed him down under me, I kissed him again, lip gliding over his slowly, tasting his lips carefully. I ran my hands all over his naked chest again. I detached my lips from his and kissed down his chest. I reached the band of his sweats. I pulled them down, and he sprang from the loose material.

I took him in my hands and lowered my mouth onto him; I heard his intake of breath as my mouth closed slowly around him. I sucked gently, rolling my tongue around his hardness.

"Sonny." He moaned quietly, I pulled him from my mouth with a popping sound and crawled up his chest.

"That was it? You could have said it louder than that." I told him.

"But Keara is in the opposite room!"

"Fair enough." I shrugged as he turned us so that he was on top of me again. He kissed me again and then kissed down my body like I did with him. He reached the triangular crease where my legs joined my hips and spread his hand over it. Moving it downwards slowly, thumb first, he started moving his thumb in a circular motion.

I wriggled around underneath him and breathed deeply, I felt his hand do 180° turn and he pushed a finger into me slowly. I gasped and wriggled more.

"Chad." I moaned quietly.

"That's the best you can do?" Chad used my own line against me.

"Sorry." I sniggered, and then gasped as Chad pushed another finger into me. "Oh, god Chad!"

He kept going, moving his fingers inside me until I was jiggling about, gasping and screaming. He pulled his fingers from me and looked back up at me.

"You sure about this?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes." I moaned breathlessly.

"Okay, but it's going to hurt." He warned me.

"Chad, I know that." I told him, he knelt up and spread my legs, I felt him push the tip into my body. Nothing could have braced me for the pain that was to follow. "Stop, stop a sec." I told him, he did as he was told and waited a little. I adjusted from having a foreign object in my body. **(No pun intended) **

"I thought it was supposed to hurt less if you use tampons." I said aloud.

"Apparently not, everyone is different, Sonny." Chad told me.

"I know, okay, continue a little bit." He pushed further inside me I felt another wave of pain come over me and I bit down on my tongue. Chad had noticed that it caused me pain and stopped moving again.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." I told him.

"It is." He argued.

"Chad! It's not, now a bit more." I ordered once the pain had gone.

"Yes, Mam." Chad said in a stern voice, I chuckled and felt him push as far in as he could go. We went through the same routine again until I told him it was safe to pull out.

Chad pulled out and then back in again, I moaned at the intense feeling of him inside me. He pulled out again and then in again.

"Faster, Chad." I told him between laboured breaths. He obligated and got faster and harder with each pump.

The pressure and friction increase between the both of us; I started bucking my hips up, meeting Chad's fast and hard thrusts.

"Oh god!" I screamed out as a feeling started creating itself inside my abdomen. "Chad, harder!" I screamed out.

"Oh, Sonny you are so tight." Chad moaned and reached down and kissed me again.

"Mmm, fuck Chad!" I started jiggling uncontrollably underneath him, gasping and screaming again.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled and pulled out of me and shot his load onto my chest. He then reached down and started rubbing me again, I jerked against him and moaned again.

"Ah, Chad!" I said as I felt the tingling sensation over all of my body again. I sunk down in the bed, breathing deeply.

"Wow." I said.

"Wow is right." Chad said and laid down, he pulled me to him and we fell asleep.

**So, that's it, not my best, please review and MORE IDEAS ARE WELCOME I will use EACH AND EVERY one of them. Thanks.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And read Leaving it all Behind. **

**Love, HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


	5. Shower

**Shower**

**This is for**_** clareandeliforever **_**hope you like it!**

**I got the idea whilst writing the next chapter of Same Difference, Role play: I'M WORKING ON IT! I can't write it that well, it is very difficult, so if you guys have some idea's... **

**Please check out my new story **_**Sonny with a Trip**_

Sonny got out of the shower and cleaned her teeth; she dried herself off and reached across for another towel. She wrapped the smaller towel around her body and went out into the hotel room she and Chad were staying in.

"Ugh, Chad! Seriously, get out of that bed, now!" Sonny yelled at her boyfriend.

"Ugh, Sonny," Chad groaned. "How can you work this early in the morning?" He asked and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Because I'm a morning person, now if you don't get out of that bed, I will jump on you." She threated.

"Go on then."

"Fine, but you asked for it." She ran forwards and pulled back the duvet, letting her see Chad's sculpted chest. She jumped on him and straddled his waist. She moaned instantly at the contact and felt Chad let out some air where she had squashed his chest.

"Sonny, do you have any clothes on?" Chad asked, staring up at her, love in his eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't you find out?" Sonny suggested.

"Don't mind if I do." Chad reached up and undid the towel that was around Sonny's hair, he let the wet locks cascade down her shoulders and in front of her face. He pushed the wet strands of hair so that he could see his girlfriends perfect face.

When he was satisfied that he could see her face enough he went to the top of her breasts and untied the towel that was sitting there. He let it fall down and ran his hands over the curves of Sonny Monroe.

She moaned as he brought his thumbs down to the crease between her legs and back up. Sonny moved forwards and attached their lips. They slanted over each other's gently and caressingly. Chad opened Sonny's mouth a little wider with his tongue and forced it in. Their tongues swirled together gently until Sonny pulled back.

"Chad you need a shower."

"Care to join me?" He asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Sonny agreed and got off him. They walked into the bathroom together and Sonny turned the shower on. She went back over to Chad and pulled down his boxers. He sprung from them and Sonny grabbed him and placed her mouth around his hardness.

She bobbed her head up and down on his, her hand following. Chad gripped onto her still slightly damp hair and groaned. Sonny stopped moving her mouth up and down him, taking from her mouth with a popping sound she stood up in front of him. Chad span them around and forced her up against the wall. She gasped as the cold marble tiling came into contact with her back.

He pushed his lips over hers again and she giggled, knotting her hands in his hair. He moved his hands down her body again and spread her legs slightly. He splayed his hand over her and felt how wet she was.

Sonny moaned again at the contact and gripped onto Chad's hair tighter as he moved his hand faster.

"Chad, we really should get in the shower." Sonny said between moans. Chad picked her up and took her to the bath. He again pushed her up against the marble tiling. This time she didn't gasp, but hissed as the tiles were hot with the steam from the shower.

Chad didn't wait to ask her if she was ready, but pushed straight into her. Sonny gasped again and bit down on her bottom lip. She jiggled around a bit until she found a position that was more comfortable. She had one leg hooked around Chad's waist, her other foot on the floor and both her hands outstretched against more marble and the glass.

Chad's arms were underneath hers and his hands were spread out on the marble behind her. Chad moved his hips faster and Sonny moaned again. The water was pounding Chad's back and sprayed up a little and into Sonny's face. He then moved his head and kissed her neck. Sucking gently, Sonny groaned in pleasure.

"Ch...Cha...Chad!" She moaned in time with Chad's thrusts.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled over the shower.

"Chad, faster!" Sonny ordered. Chad did as he was told and soon Sonny was pulsing rhythmically around him, breathing heavily. Chad pulled out and shot his load all over Sonny's stomach. He sandwiched their bodies together and hugged Sonny.

"I love you." He breathed.

"As I do you." Sonny smiled. "Nah, now I have to have another shower!" Sonny frowned underneath her wetter hair.

"I don't mind."

"Neither do I." Sonny agreed.

**That was short, sorry, but anyway, please review! **_**And checkout the poll on my profile!**_

**Idea's greatly welcomed!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love, HeyIt'sME2610 xxx**


End file.
